Bradley's Devils
by S'revan
Summary: Kritiker got it wrong. Farfarello, Schuldich, and Nagi are all female. Weiß got it wrong too -- until they found out.
1. Births and Deaths

Insert standard disclaimers. Try to steal it, and I'll sic the person who inspired this Farf on ye. 

-----------------------------

Bradley's Devils

-----------------------------

**In Switzerland: **

Congratulations, Mrs. Crawford. You have a beautiful little boy.

Stop acting like this is a normal hospital, James.

Yes, dear. I'm sorry.

A pause filled only by the little sounds a newborn child makes. 

Yes, dear?

Lila reached a hand out to him, and he took it, gently. I love you.

I love you too. 

Another pause.

Lila? Lila! 

She was dead. 

He was surprised at how quickly her hand went cold. The child had not yet been named, or even had its umbilical cord cut, and yet he didn't feel up to it. But this was Lila's child. He would cherish it always for that. Not knowing what to do, he pulled out his pocket knife and cut the cord as close to his son as he dared, wincing at the fresh bout of screams it caused. There, there. Hush, child. We'll survive. It'll be okay

He heard the footsteps and turned as the door opened. The friendly young man who had found them trapped in their car in the snow leaned halfway into the room. Are you alright?

My- my wife is dead, James told him. But otherwise, we're fine. Thank you again for offering us shelter.

It's no problem. The young man stepped into the room. May I see him?

Wordlessly, James held him out.

The other took him gently, an expression of awe covering his face. Thank you, he said. You may join your wife now.

James had only a moment to look surprised before he crumpled and his body cooled. 

**Two fresh bodies,** Darin sent to the telepath in medical. **Let the fifth-years do an autopsy on them. Causes of death are birth and telepathic shut-down, but let them find that out.**

His command acknowledged, he strode out of the room, holding the squealing child. A thought, and it was quiet. What an ugly baby you are, he told it. You deserve an ugly name. Bradley should do it. Bradley Crawford. He turned a corner. Alice foresaw you, Bradley. She says you will be one of the greatest precognitives ever. And so here you are, ready to be trained by us. Welcome to ß, kid.

~~~-~~~

**Five years later: **

Bradley Crawford had his first vision: red hair and green eyes. He kept silent, because Alice-mama was in a bad mood today and he didn't want to be hit.

  
In North Germany, near the border, a little girl was born to two fairly nondescript parents. She was their first daughter and third child, and her elder brothers gazed silently at her, awed by this tiny little thing that seemed so magical. Then, upon being poked with a needle, she screamed, and the elder boy nodded. 

That's what you were like, he said.

the younger said.

said their father. I won't have any fighting in this room.

~~~-~~~

**Two years later:**

Bradley was being taught how to hold and fire a gun. 

  
Erika had learned how to speak as well as her parents or better. She was working on Russian so as to better understand the people next door.   


  
In Ireland, a nun heaved off of the bed one last time, and then bore down with all her weight, and the makeshift doctor caught the baby girl and quickly went through the rest of the procedure as best as she could remember from the last time she had helped her father, three years gone. She remembered most everything, and both mother and child seemed to be healthy. 

Ruth looked fondly down at the daughter she had carried secretly for the past nine and a half months. she named her. For my godmother.

The Mother Superior nodded gravely. It was fitting.

In a room nearby, Ruth's sister wondered just how much of the truth she should tell her husband about the child they were adopting. 

  
In Japan, a rich man's daughter met and fell in love with the boy who would ultimately bring her to ruin.

~~~-~~~

**Five years later: **

Bradley had his first acknowledged vision. He told Darin, quietly, that Alice-mama was going to die suddenly in about half a week. When he was proved right, his training intensified.

  
Erika spoke both German and Russian fluently now, and was beginning to surprise her family by seemingly reading their minds. A member of the Gestapo passing through noticed this, reported it, and was assigned to watch her.

  
Jei smiled up at sister Ruth. She was so nice to him! 

Ruth smiled back, but sighed inwardly for the nth time that her daughter's adopted father insisted that she be raised a boy.

  
Unable to pay for an abortion, Sayeko Naoe watched helplessly as her lover abandoned her and his child. Eight months later, she gave birth prematurely in the squalid back streets of Tokyo with no one to assist her and joined her child – she didn't care if it was male or female – in wailing, though for a different reason.

After only six weeks, she gave up begging and returned to prostitution.

~~~-~~~

**Three years later:**

Brad watched as his classmates went off to different parts of the world, then turned and trudged back into the building. He was the only precognitive, and precogs always needed extra training since the future did not overlap well with the present, and he still had difficulty hearing the telepaths.

  
Erika's family were shot and killed, and the Gestapo took and trained her to be one of them, to gather information for them, and to kill for them. She also started to learn her third language, English. When they told her that she needed a new name, she volunteered to be called Schuldich, and was known as that ever after.

  
Jei stared, bemused, at the blood on his hands. He looked at his parents, and at his sister, and then back at his hands again. Then he set off to look for his real mother – no, _her_ real mother – Sister Ruth. 

She passed out before she could harm her.

When he awoke, Sister Ruth told him that his parents were dead. She told him that it was a murderer who had done it, that he had been punished, and that the only reason Jei was still alive was because he discovered by accident that the perfect little boy with the strange eyes and hair was really a little girl. 

Jei stared at her in horror, and refused to grow out her hair or to wear a dress. That night in the chapel, she prayed to God with tears streaming down her cheeks, asking him why he had allowed her family to die.

God never answered.

  
Sayeko was admitted to a hospital upon the certification that she had AIDS. Her little girl, still unnamed, wandered from room to room, looking lost. Sayeko died at the end of the year, and her daughter was returned to the streets.


	2. Meetings

On second thought, steal it and get the inspiration for Farf _and_ the inspiration for Schu. And I'll call Schu a donut° first. She really doesn't like that.

-----------------------------

Bradley's Devils

-----------------------------

**Four years later:**

Brad had proved himself both a success and a failure. While he could predict almost anything with uncanny accuracy, both in the near and far future, and the telepaths could usually understand him, he could not hear them_ at all_. 

Darin shook his head and reflected that Alice had again been slightly mistaken in her prediction. He wondered if the Elders would insist on this one's death as well. He hoped that he wouldn't have to do the deed if that was the case.

Goodbye, Darin, Brad said calmly.

You are going to die in about seven minutes.

Ah, I see. How will I die?

Thank you. Well, it seemed not.

  
As she rode to her new destination, Schuldich hid her surprise well at how easily the Gestapo had been convinced to give her up to this other group, ß. Only two dead, and they had backed off. Unusual, really. Although she supposed the mode of death was rather frightening 

The man next to her looked at her speculatively, and tapped the one in front of him, not the driver, on the shoulder. he whispered.

the other agreed.

You want me to kill the first mind that touches mine, she said.

The man seemed surprised. 

Starting when?

She nodded and sat back. After a moment, her face twisted slightly, and she nodded again.

Not good, said Man 1 to Man 2. It showed on her face.

Wait until we see who it was, Man 2 replied.

The car came to a stop, and Schuldich opened the door as the thought came to the men to order her out. She glanced down, raised an eyebrow, and stepped out, then over the man slumped by them. That's him, she said.

Man 2 looked down and whistled. Man 1 looked frightened. They turned abruptly away and started for the entrance to the building. Schuldich trailed after them.

Who was he? she asked aloud for their comfort.

Darin. He was our strongest telepath. Killed six people who tried that on him before.

It was eight, Man 1 muttered.

Eight, then. You've just proved yourself our best, my dear.

She murmured a thanks.

Brad glanced at the clock and noticed that the time had passed. He did not cry, although he mourned the passing of his mentor and closest friend behind the walls that he had built around himself.

**Why are you crying?**

He was very surprised that he could hear her, but his grief mellowed that. He pictured Darin as he had seen him in his vision, dead and cold, and tried to send it in the right direction. 

**Sorry about that,** came the response, rather wry. **I was told to.**

**I know.**

**Now you're getting the hang of it!** She sent him a mental smile. **You're kind of fuzzy, but it's getting better.**

Cordin, the eldest of the agents, stifled a gasp. **The precognative has made a connection with the new telepath!** he told the Elders.

**Ah, good,** the woman replied. **See that they train together whenever possible until the time she is released, then have them work together.**

He sent an affirmative to her, then passed along her message to those who would fulfill it.

  
Jei looked down at the man she had just killed, dimly remembering that he was the father of the church. It seemed a decent enough way to get her message to God that He really needed to answer her one of these days. She looked at the knife in her hand, wondering where to put it. There was no safe place. So she stuck it into her hand, ignoring the faint twinge of pain that came with her action. She needed her right hand free. 

She smiled at Sister Ruth and Mother Gwenis, said simply, My eye has caused me to sin, then reached up and pulled it out. 

Sister Ruth shuddered.

Mother Gwenis shuddered as well, but went for the telephone and called a much-hated number for the men in white coats to come and take the child away. She was undeniably psychotic. 

When they came, they carefully avoided the girl and the blood, going to Sister Ruth, since Mother Gwenis was relieving her stomach of any food in it and could not come to answer them. 

The answer to why you're asking us to take her away is right here, ma'am, so we won't disturb you to ask you to tell us. But – the Mother Superior wasn't very clear – who is she?

She's Jei—

The sound of something popping cut her off, and they turned to look at her, blood dripping from her left hand, with the knife still in it, and splattered eye dripping from her right. I am Farfarello.

  
The nameless girl had learned to be a nameless boy. The gangs left her alone after she had nearly killed one of their leaders with a flare of her power that she was completely unaware of. Still, that made it harder to find food. 

~~~-~~~

**One year later:**

Brad and Schuldich were sent out. She was told to dress as a male. It was the first time he had ever left Switzerland or the ß compound, and it was her first time outside of Europe. They were sent to the US, upon his request to fulfill a prophesy.

After a few weeks of dithering, he took her to a fast-food burrito restaurant in Washington, DC. 

You _sure_ this is the place, Boss?

Yes. Calm down, Schuldich. We've half an hour yet. Would you care to eat?

She looked at him oddly, then consulted both her stomach and the menu. Why not?

They ordered, and ate.

Schuldich looked at Brad again. He was studying his watch. Finally, he seemed satisfied, then reached over to her, drew her across the table, and kissed her. 

When he let her go, she sank back into her seat and blinked. Then she blinked again, for good measure. Why did you do that?

I had a vision several years ago, now. I saw this place, and this time, and this day, and I saw that if I did not do that, He colored slightly. then you would eventually kill me and go off on your own. And if I did, then we would work together well and be close friends.

Schuldich decided that blinking was a good idea. She did so several times. Then she prodded his mind and he let her see the memory. It was as he said. she said slowly. I can accept that. There's just one problem.

What's that?

I can't call you Boss any more.

For a friend I prefer Brad to Bradley.

She nodded. Then you must call me Schu. 

You are aware that that sounds like the French for cabbage?

Yes. It's an endearment.

Brad copied Schuldich and blinked.

She blinked back.

He stared off into space.

**Brad?**

He came out of his reverie and shook his head slightly. Ehh, whatever. Let's go back to the hotel.

She nodded and took his arm.

  
Annoyed at the doctor for poking her and at God for ignoring her, Farfarello demonstrated that regular straightjackets were not enough to hold her and killed the man rather messily. 

The staff, much disturbed, tried to invent a better straightjacket.

  
The gangs began to forget their fear of the nameless child.

~~~-~~~

**One year later:**

As they walked through the back streets of Tokyo (with French her fourth language and Japanese her sixth, Schuldich was doing well) from a meeting place to the hotel they were currently staying at, Schuldich stopped Brad with a hand to his arm. **That child,** she told him, nodding at a small child doing its best to avoid the larger teenagers taunting and chasing it, **is a girl. They,** this time, she indicated with her eyes two young men in their late teens, leaning against a building and watching the others, **know this and want to see if she'll survive a night with them. If she does, they mean to sell her to a rich pervert.**

He shrugged mentally. This happened all the time.

**She's a telekinetic. Rather strong one, too, and it's about to break out.**

Ah, now he understood. Glad that mental speech was so much faster than physical and that they had only paused a few seconds, he pretended to glare at her for stopping him and walked on. She followed. 

As they passed, one of the young men screamed in agony as the other keeled over. The others scattered and quickly forgot that there had ever been a nameless child. As for her, she was picked up, soothed, and whisked back to the hotel room and given a bath. 

She'll need new clothes, Schuldich said, frowning at the tatters she had worn before.

You'll have to get her some before we leave, then, Brad returned. He was carefully not looking at the girl even though she was bundled up in a towel. It was to reinforce that he was non-threatening. 

Mmn. What's your name, child?

The girl shrugged. I don't know. Mother never named me, as far as I know, and neither did the others, although they'd occasionally mock me for being the brat of a fallen Naoe.

Well, what would you like to be called?

Being a child, and since she had just mentioned Naoe, she only thought of names that began with na'. she said at last. Naoe Nagi.

Nagi's a nice name. Schuldich told her. It's fit for a very special girl.

Schuldich corrected her. I'm a girl, too. And my name is Schuldich.

Nagi tried to twist her tongue to repeat the name.

You can call me Schu, if you like.

Brad mentally looked at her sharply. 

**If she doesn't end up with us, I'll change it,** she told him.

Nagi said, trying it out and liking it. Why did you bring me here?

Because, like I said, you're a very special girl. You can pick things up and move them around without touching them. We're going to take you to people who will teach you how to master this specialness inside of you and make it do what you want. They won't always be nice, but you must try your best to learn, alright?

Nagi nodded solemnly. It was the first time she'd been told she was special in a nice way.

  
Farfarello proved herself able to escape again. This time, she had to dislocate some joints to do it, instead of just using her toes, but she managed it, and was happily bleeding all over the floor when they found her.

~~~-~~~

**Two years later:**

Schuldich held a crying Nagi in her arms and did her best to comfort her. Why did you send me to them? Nagi wailed. It was awful!

We had no choice, Schuldich said simply. I spent a year there, and Brad was born there and lived there until only a few years ago.

Brad clenched his fists, but could do nothing.

Schuldich carefully modified Nagi's trust for them, and indicated that he could join her in comforting the girl. He knelt and held them both.

Y-you mean, Brad spent a really really long time there?

he told her solemnly. Twenty years. 

She was silent for a while. Did you want me to go through it too, so that I'd have been like you?

No, Nagi. We don't dare disobey standing orders like the one that forced us to send you to them. Schuldich shifted. You know, when they got me, I'd already been trained by the Gestapo, so my entire year was spent teaching me the right attitude towards them.

A wh-whole year?

Yes. A whole year. Pretty bad, huh? To tell the truth, you're lucky, kid. Neither Brad nor I had anyone to comfort us when we got out.

Yeah, but you're _grown-ups_.

Brad snorted. Schu's eighteen, he said. She's not going to be a grown-up for a while yet.

Schuldich had to chuckle mentally at that. **Not even after last night? And the night before?**

**Even after the past month,** he said firmly.

Come on, Nagi, Schuldich said, her mental silence scoring him a hit. Because of your age, we've been put off duty for a while, so we get to be a family, okay? You like that?

Nagi sniffled. Uh huh.

Schuldich squeezed her gently, then extricated herself from the embrace and returned with tissues. She was not at all surprised to find her charge sitting on Brad's lap, leaning against him trustfully. Let's dry that pretty face, she said. She did so, then gave her another tissue to blow her nose. 

Uh huh.

Alright. Now, let's go decorate your room, shall we?

  
Farfarello's new straightjacket, although capable of holding her, did not resist the knife she held between her feet well enough. It tore, and she killed a visitor and two inmates before they managed to subdue her.

~~~-~~~

**One year later:**

Neechan! Nagi yelled, throwing herself into Schuldich's arms with the enthusiasm only 12-year-olds possess. Schuldich swung her around before depositing her in Brad's arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then took Nagi back to set her on the ground again.

You wanted to talk to us, Brad? she asked.

Brad smiled down at her for a moment before adopting a business manner. It's ß. They're sending us the fourth member of our group – another girl—and they say we have about three years to get ready to become active again.

That's not very like them.

Well, they said they need us as soon as possible, and it'll be just under three years until Nagi is fifteen.

Gotcha. Nagi, you should go do your homework. Ignoring the girl's protests, she pushed her out of the room before turning to wrap herself loosely around Niichan'. **So, got a date yet?**

Of course not, he returned, frowning a little at the sending and the embrace.

**I do.**

I'm not surprised.

Schuldich sighed at the impossibility of teasing him, and changed topics. Any idea what she's like?

Brad asked, surprised. He'd found out since their romantic relationship faded that Schuldich liked girls as well as guys, but how was he to know what the girl would be like? It didn't concern _him_.

Schuldich clucked. The new member of our group, silly! Any clue?

She's been raised as a guy, is Catholic with a nun as a birth mother, seventeen years old, either highly resistant to pain or doesn't feel it at all, and is reported to be completely insane. The asylum that keeps her has to use a special straightjacket just to keep her contained. She kills with such finesse that ß wants her with us even though she isn't technically a newtype, and she hasn't gone through the training. Brad paused to extricate himself. We'll go pick her up tomorrow. I expect you to restrain her if necessary.

Schuldich grimaced, but agreed. 

  
Farfarello looked up from where she'd been fiddling with her straps as the door opened. Maybe it was time to send God another message? The young man with the long orange hair would make a nice— what had she been thinking? Oh well, at least something different than the boring usual was going on. 

Schuldich grimaced to herself. She did not want to be taken apart by this psycho. **You coming in, Brad, or do I leave?**

Brad stepped in the room. 

Farfarello's eyes widened, then relaxed, and a dreamy expression crossed her face. This man was so handsome, and he radiated such cool control Maybe he was an angel sent by God to be His messenger Ooo, but how she'd _love_ to work for him!

**You've got a devotee.** Schuldich smirked. 

Brad flicked her off. 

The smirk widened before fading into a fairly pleasant smile. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at Farfarello. The message was clear: _You get him, you get me_.

Then, while Farfarello was still confused and mulling over that and the fact that there were these strange people in her cell, Schuldich threaded herself through her unconscious, added a few false memories and connections and insinuated herself as an important person. Careful to make everything smooth and reasonable, she took a full minute and a half before retreating and clearing her throat. It's been a while, Jei.

Farfarello blinked, Jei coming through for a fraction of a moment. Schuldich? Why are you dressed as a guy? 

Schuldich shrugged. New group, new orders. The Big Ones decided that you'd make a nice addition, and sent us to collect you.

You'll need to break me out first. And the Gestapo dunna have any business in Eire.

New group, dearest. They're called ß, and they're based in Switzerland. As for the other stuff She walked over, knelt, and started undoing the straightjacket. As soon as I get you out of this thing, you're free. It's all arranged. We'll have to send you to ß base for about a month to deal with the mandatory conditioning, but after that, you're with us.

What will we be doin'?

The usual. Breaking things, breaking and entering, killing and maiming, spreading blood around, fighting We're assassins.

Farfarello grinned. I like that, she said, and as soon as her arms were free, she hugged Schuldich.

Gah! Not so hard, not so hard!

As if it were really hurtin' ye, Farfarello said fondly. Oh, and by the by, I go by Farfarello now, instead of Jei.

Farfarello, huh? Hold still and let me finish this! Farfarello's such a long name. Mind if I call you Farf?

I got no problem with that. Farfarello obeyed Schuldich, but craned her neck to look some more at the man. Who is that?

Brad bowed. Brad Crawford.

Brad's short for his real name, Schuldich said, making Farfarello giggle. But don't call him Bradley – he hates it!

Spilling my secrets already, Schu?

Where would be the fun if I didn't? There we are! She pulled the straightjacket off and hung it over her arm. Shall we go?

Farfarello stood up and took Brad's arm as he went out the door. Schuldich, exasperated, took his other arm. They walked down the halls and out of the entrance to the asylum, completely ignored. 

Farfarello said once they were outside. Is it just the three of us?

There's Nagi as well, Brad said. He wasn't sure how to feel about these two girls holding onto his arms. A girl of twelve who sees me as her brother and Schuldich as her sister. I'm sure you'll get along well.

Farfarello considered pulling more firmly on Brad's arm, but Schuldich let go and moved around to hold her other arm, so that it looked like two gentlemen escorting a strangely dressed girl. Och, oh well. She smiled. What will be will be.

  
They had paused to buy Farfarello some new clothes, since the ones she wore were rather obvious in their origin. With those and a set of very nice knives, they set off to the airport. Brad drove and Schuldich and Farfarello sat in the back seat. 

You're going to have to learn Japanese, Schuldich said. Anything else I can give you as needed, but you might be on your own at some point, and we're going to be posted in Japan eventually.

How do you know that? Brad asked.

Your vision, combined with a little something I stole from the Elders.

You didn't!

I not only did, but I can do it again. They had no clue.

What are ye talkin' about? Farfarello asked.

Schuldich looked at Brad and prodded.

He sent her a mental shrug, his equivalent of **Why not?**

Brad's a precognitive – he sees things that happen in the future. Me, I'm a telepath.

A mind-reader.

A mind-reader is a type of telepath, yes. I can feel people's emotions and see any pictures they create and even their memories as well as hear their thoughts. I can also feel things from far away – that's the original meaning of telepath, anyway.

Why didn't ye tell me?

They would have killed you for knowing too much. Besides, I was still learning at the time.

It's something to learn? Can I learn it?

**No!** Brad said emphatically to Schuldich.

Um, no. It's a talent first, and you don't have it. Sorry. Schuldich tried not to smile. Besides, Bradley here doesn't like the idea.

Farfarello giggled.

Don't call me that! Brad yelled.

Yes, dear. Watch out for that car: the driver's not paying attention.

Brad swore and minded the road.

After waiting a while to let him calm down, Farfarello spoke up. I've got a problem.

What is that? Schuldich asked. 

I'm not very good with languages. Learnin' English I forgot most of anything else, includin' Latin. How am I supposed to learn another language with a problem like that?

I'll help you. This is where being a telepath comes in handy.

I dun wanna lose English, though.

You won't.

Alright. If'n ye say so.

~~~-~~~

**Half a year later:**

How was it?

Twas nothin'. Some o' my nightmares are worse'n that, but if that's how they wish me ta think of them, that's how it'll be.

Brad snorted from where he sat on the couch.

You're probably the first of their agents who isn't daunted by them.

Oh, they're scary as all Hell, there's no denyin' that. It's just that some o' my dreams are worse.

As you say, dear. Shall we start with the Japanese?

In a bit. Who's this lass?

That's Nagi. Nagi, come on down and meet Farfarello. She's the fourth member of our group that Brad told us about.

She's scary.

Yes, but she's on our side, so there's nothing to be afraid of.

Nowt ta be afraid of? Och, not ye, lass. But our enemies, yes.

Ease up on the accent, Brad said. You're barely understandable.

Sorry, Brad.

You're still scary, Nagi said, looking up at Farfarello, who was indeed a very frightening picture. But I'd rather you be scary for the bad guys as well than to not be scary at all.

That's the idea! Now, what's your special power?

I'm a telekinetic, Nagi said proudly. That means—

That you can move stuff around wi'out touchin' it. I know. Ye'll be scary in your own right in a bit. Oi, Schu! I'm ready to start on those lessons, now.

~~~-~~~

**Two years later: **

We're to be stationed in Japan.

See? I told you.

So ye did, Schu, so ye did.

Farf, you're not helping. Brad sighed. We've also to come up with a name.

I do like the idea of bein' called Bradley's Devils.

Brad glared. 

Well then, Nagi said, trying to remain calm. What should we call ourselves?

Now I can get to the other important information. We're to pose as the bodyguards of this nasty character by the name of Takatori Reiji – Takatori's his family name, Farf. The Japanese say it the other way around – and there's a group trying to kill him and take his businesses apart calling themselves Weiß. ß thinks it would be a good idea if we were to pose as their opposites.

You mean, like Schwartz? And in German, too! I _knew_ my native language would be used at some point! 

And when are they going ta use mine, I should like to know!

You've already forgotten most of yours!

Schu, Farf, shut up. Brad said.

they chorused.

~~~-~~~

**Half a year later: **

Schwarz met Weiß. 

-----------------------------

° SchuSchu, as some of us are so fond of calling Schuldich, sounds exactly like chouchou, which is French for a kind of donut.


	3. Tastes

Actually, Schu's inspiration now demands a donut every time someone calls her one, so that won't work. It doesn't really matter, come to think of it, since she always reads my mind, and the actuality of someone using her without her permission is fodder for anger enough.  
Thinking of it like that, sending Farf's inspiration as well just might be overkill.

-----------------------------

Bradley's Devils

-----------------------------

You look rather proud of yourself, Brad, Schuldich commented as he came in through the door. She didn't mention that he also looked tired, and that his mind was harder to touch than usual.

He smiled. I caught a dart out of thin air. I think that's reason to be proud.

What did he do? Farfarello asked from the living room.

**Oh, nothing much,** Schuldich said, taking Brad's case from him and pushing him through the door. **He just caught a poisonous dart, is all.**

Of course he did, Farfarello said, looking surprised. He's an angel.

No he's not, because he refuses to sit!

I dunna see how—

Never mind that, just make him sit down!

Farfarello grabbed a wrist and tugged – rather hard – and Brad came crashing down onto the sofa at an odd angle and bumped his head. Op! Sorry about that. Are ye okay, Brad?

I'm fine. He smiled a little and sat up a bit, rubbing his head, then collapsed back, so that he was sprawled over all of the couch that wasn't already occupied. 

Schuldich had to laugh lightly, but she moved around the back of the sofa and pushed Brad to a somewhat sitting position, then caught him when he tried to lie back down again. Sit up! I need the space.

To make up for it, once she was in place, she started massaging his shoulders. Farfarello looked a bit oddly at her, but settled for snorting and unpausing the game she was playing. 

What else happened?

Our boss' has someone who really hates him.

Yes. From his looks, I would guess Mr. Takatori wasn't as successful as he'd thought in taking out the Fujimiya children.

You want me to pay him a visit?

The kid. In his dreams.

Mm. Check out the others with him while you're at it. He seems to be part of an assassin group.

Interesting. Oh, ew, Farf. That guy's been dead for a while. Did you have to do that?

It's fun, Farfarello replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

You should try against Nagi sometime. She likes Mortal Kombat too.

Farfarello grinned.

So this guy really hates Mr. Takatori?

He abandoned his target to run after us, yelling shi ne.' We had to take the helicopter to get away, and he almost caught us. Threw the katana after us, too. Crazy kid.

Probably just vengeance-driven. Schuldich glanced a little worriedly at Farfarello, and tried for Brad's mind again. She sighed a little when she could touch it. Good. **Get airsick?**

**Only a little – not enough to notice.**

**That's good.**

We need to work on communication, she said aloud. When you came in, I couldn't taste you.

What do ye mean by that?

His mind was closed off by using his precognition, so I couldn't taste it.

Mmhmm. For some reason, I taste the outer layers of a mind, feel the next few, hear any words that float through, and see the pictures, before I can just comprehend the innermost bits – where everything is expressed in ideas and simple knowledge. It's really just a way of describing something that doesn't actually link to a sense. Brad's mind, she squeezed his shoulders, tastes like salted apples. Must be why I've developed a liking for them.

Farfarello defeated another opponent, and watched in fascination as her character tore him into itty bitty pieces and ate the heart. What does my mind taste like?

Coppery mineral water and pretzels.

Huh. Ooo, I _want_ this guy's knives.

We'll see what we can do.

Brad interposed.

Me and Nagi. Still interested in minds, Farf?

Yes. Why is she trailed off, but picked up the sentence after a complicated move. Why does Brad's mind so different from mine?

It has to do with the way you think and what influences you the most. Brad's mind is sweet and savory because he's a nice guy, but he's killed a lot of people, and doesn't feel guilty about it. Your mind tastes remarkably like blood because you're steeped in it and you think about blood-related things a lot. The water, for all the coppery taste, is fresh and clear because of the purity of your belief, and because you haven't given up hope. It's very refreshing. The pretzels, on the other hand, don't taste like much more than salt, and the tasteless bread is the parts of your mind you've locked away. I can tell just from tasting the outer edges of your mind that you're insane and that your memory is incomplete.

Farfarello paused the game again, and looked at Schuldich. What don't I remember?

That blankness is from the one time God answered you, Schuldich said gently, and I will not take that gift away.

Farfarello stared at her for a while.

Play your game and I'll tell you about Nagi.

That's enough for now, Schu, Brad said. He tried to stand up.

Absolutely not! You still have a knot here. She pulled him back down and set to work, making him wince occasionally. Nagi's mind tastes like milk. That's because she's not bitter, but she's not idealistic either. For the most part, she's neither happy nor sad – which means that she's content, and I'm glad her emotions are so stable. A life of contentedness is to be envied. Also, she hasn't killed many people or even been an assassin for very long, compared to how long she's lived, so there's no saltiness. At the same time, she's not sweet, because she's not an innocent. Her mind tastes like milk because she's calm and self-centered, and doesn't really have extremes, but uses her mind a lot. It's much better than the muddy pool she was when we found her.

Farfarello thought a bit about what a mind that tasted like a muddy pool would be, and decided that she didn't want to know about that. What about you?

I can't taste myself! It's like trying to describe the taste of the inside of your mouth, or your own skin when it's neither clean nor dirty. I've been tasting myself so long I don't know what it is any more.

Well, taste the part of my mind that's closed off, or something, and then taste yourself and compare.

She found Brad's hand and gripped it hard, afraid for the first time in years. After a moment, she said, I taste like – I can't be certain, but I think – I taste like grass and nasturtiums and snow. And shards of glass.

I don't understand.

Schuldich hid her face in Brad's shoulder. He squeezed her hand and answered for her, Your friend The first thing the Gestapo did to her was break her spirit. And now it really is enough. He stood and lead Schuldich silently out of the room, his arm twisted so that she wouldn't have to let go of his hand.

He really was an angel.

~~~-~~~

The next time anyone other that Brad saw Schuldich, she was back to normal, as teasing and confident as ever. She made preparations, and once she was certain that they would all be asleep, she went into a trance, locked away in Farfarello's cell where she couldn't be disturbed, and sent her mind out to find the mind of a young man named Fujimiya Ran.

_Aww, how cute_, she smirked to herself, watching his dream as he talked to his sister. He was reaching out to her, but the bed elongated, and he could never touch her. Now, what was he saying?

_Eh? Are you crying? I'm sorry. I'm a terrible brother. I'll stay by your side forever. But you mustn't approach any closer than that. Please don't cry._

This was her entrance. Oh, but she loved this! _The one in tears is _you_._ He couldn't see her, but she still made sure— yes, in full male form, complete with the lower voice and flat chest. She stood behind him, on the other side of the bed.

And, triggered by her statement, he was crying. Poor boy. She folded her left leg back, half kneeling on the bed, and leaned over him. Almost touching, but not quite. _So you're understanding now. You invest your cash in your sister's health But you find that you can't look her in the eye. How sad_

She pushed a little, and his own subconscious changed the scenery slightly, dressing him in assassin gear and tattering the fabric. The katana came to his hands, but he held it loosely. After a quick check to make sure she was unchanged, she let her forearm settle over his chest. _The reason why is because you've earned that money from murdering people. Essentially, you're of the same stock as us. For our own personal reasons, we both make a life out of killing others._

_Have you lost something?_ she asked, reaching down with her other hand to grab his wrist and pull the katana up, into his line of vision. She didn't let it turn to him so he couldn't make a move to try and kill himself, if the thought should come. _If so, that's only because you chose to. You ought to incant a spell of a single word._

He still didn't say anything, so she leaned over further and breathed into his ear. _You should admit it. Before you lose your mind._

And at last he spoke. _ aaah_

And then he woke up.

Schuldich shook her head and released control over her image, resisting the urge to return to her body. She still had to find out who was with him. Ran was still confused, so she could potentially get the information from him, but she wanted him to remember the dream, so, after twisting his memories a bit, she left him wondering why his subconscious had chosen to repeat that dream and went off to find the person in the room next to his. 

She wasn't as interested in this one, so she merely touched his mind briefly, digging only deep enough to get his name, and moved on. After collecting all the information she wanted and could get, she finally retreated and promptly fell asleep.

~~~-~~~

_Oh yeah That's right. _

Schuldich uncurled and stretched lazily before getting up. She'd have to tell Brad about that, of course – she'd forgotten before – but it could wait. 

She wanted a shower. 

As she stepped though the door, Farfarello looked up from the cute little origami creatures she was making. Feeling better?

Much. Will you make me some of those little dragons?

Sure. No problem.

**Brad, guess what?**

**What?**

**I forgot to tell you something.**

-----------------------------

**Misura** –   
Nope, it's not the end of the story! And it was supposed to be sad: I'd hate to think what would make a person with a happy history become an assassin.

**Romilly McAran** –   
Schuldich is based on the word schuldig, yes, but I prefer the ch ending. As for I had been going with what I read the most, but now that I've managed to get my hands on something that didn't come through someone else first, I agree with you. Don't particularly feel like changing what I've already published, but you'll notice I haven't put a t' in Schwarz for a while.   
And I know the origins of those names. Thank you, though.

**Neko Lynn** –   
Gah! Don't do that! You know what she does!

**Schu's Inspiration** –   
More gah! Alright, you two, stay out of the reviews before I have to spray you with cold water!  
But I'm glad you think I'm representing you so well.

-----------------------------

My thanks to the lovely people at Aya no Weiß Kreuz Corner for translating the manga (which meant I didn't have to, a process which might have delayed this chapter indefinately). The words spoken in the dream are taken directly from there.  
My thanks also go to Neko Lynn for sitting down and actually copying down huge amounts of subbing off of the anime for me. I didn't use it at all this chapter, but the next I definately will!


	4. Words

I mean, these are real people, here, not just characters. That means that when I write stuff, a lot of this has actually happened in some way shape or form. And if 'Schu' _isn't_ a telepath, then she's just really really _really_ good at reading body language. Even when we're still.

-----------------------------

Bradley's Devils

-----------------------------

Schuldich sat on the couch with her CD player beside her and headphones on her ears, dressed in red and black, and carefully drew a dragon-snake in the same colors on the inside of her right heel, just below the ankle. The ink spread a bit, and the black ink ran out so she had to switch to dark blue over red to get the same look, but she was fairly content with the tattoo'. Farfarello had interesting ideas at times.

When she finished, she twisted her foot a bit, seeing how the pattern changed, then put it down and leaned back, sighing. She was _bored_. B-O-R-E-D, bored. She was almost to the point of spelling words out and then switching languages and starting over. Like onomatopoeia, for example, or coque-monsiuer. Did any other languages she knew have a translation? Hmm

She glanced over at the shelf of dictionaries and didn't feel like getting up to reach them. She'd have to think of something else, then.  
Schuldich contemplated falling over into Fredley the stuffed gorilla's embrace, but she'd have to move her CD-player to do that and her headphones probably wouldn't let her get comfortable anyway. Pity. He was nicely fuzzy.

She yawned and twisted so that she was resting on her thigh instead of her tailbone. This position meant that she could let her head flop to the side and rest against the back of the couch without her headphones getting in the way. Maybe it was time for her version of a meditation session.

Schuldich was taking a break fro her shields and using music to drown out the voices. And, focusing on the song (one she liked in particular) she fell asleep.

Some time later, Nagi came in, moved the CD-player to the floor, telekinetically moved Schuldich into the gorilla, and curled up with her. The player started again with a nudge, and the room was still again.

-

Aww, how cute.

Schuldich woke to the point of hearing minds again, and they jolted her awake. She slammed her shields up, fumbling a bit, then turned a lethal stare on Farfarello.

Farfarello grinned. The picture Schuldich and Nagi had made _was_ cute.

The glare turned from lethal to murderous and Schuldich abruptly shunted the voices over to her friend's' mind and turning up the proverbial volume. She smiled in grim satisfaction when Farfarello winced, and took her time and carefully rebuilt she shields _right_, smoothing over the accidental damage she'd done to herself with the fudged ones where she could. 

Farfarello grit her teeth and struggled to deal with the migraine of epic proportions she was getting form the people yelling inside her head. Then it was gone, leaving only a faint ringing, and Schuldich said intensely, Don't _ever_ wake me up when I've been listening to music.

Okay, sorry! Sheesh. She really didn't see what was wrong with what she'd done. 

I listen to music to cover the sound of people's thoughts. What you did to me by waking me up is pretty much the same as what I did to you. Okay? It's one of the tings you _don't_ do unless you want me to kill you.

You wouldn't kill me.

I've done it before.

It's okay, Schu, Nagi said, hoping to soothe her. She just made a mistake.

One that nearly cost her her life. You mess with my mind, and I _destroy_ yours. Automatically and completely. Schuldich got up and stormed around Farfarello to hit her in the back. 

The first guy who woke me up – _accidentally_, by _mistake_ – was someone I had a --crush on, and now he's a fucking _vegetable_! She spread her fingers over her face and calmed her breathing. Let's talk about something else before I go psycho.

Nagi folded her legs underneath her, smoothed her skirt, and shoved Farfarello's broken rib back into place. The white-haired girl let herself grunt at the pain (instead of screaming, like anyone else would have done) and adjusted her bindings to keep everything in place. What did you find out about the guy that attacked Takatori-san?

Schuldich blinked. Brad never told you?

Nagi shook her head. 

Fujimiya Ran – who goes by Aya, by the way, and his sister's a pretty nice girl – Fujimiya is the newest member and sorta-leader of Weiß, that team we're supposed to pretend to be opposites of. He joined because of his sister, who's the real Aya, and for vengeance because Mr. Takatori had his parents killed and tried to get them too. He's fairly crazy in his own way. He uses a katana, and Brad's probably going to be his opponent for the most part. And his code name is Abyssinian. His teammates are Hidaka Ken – Siberian – who'll be yours, Farf, and who uses a bugnuk. It's kind of like a glove with claws coming out of the knuckles.

Farfarello grinned, drew a knife from nowhere, and started chewing on it. 

Nagi, your opponent is Tsukiyono Omi – Bombay – who works with a bow or crossbow and darts. And mine is Kudou Yohji – Balinese – and he uses some kind of wire – he thinks it's monofilament, but I'm not so sure. The reason why he's against me is because I've got the advantage in speed.

Nagi snorted.

Omi's mind was significantly more tasteless than yours, Farf, so I went and checked their boss to see if it was something we could use against him, and guess what? He's really Mr. Takatori's third son! Only he's _really_ the result of an affair between the late Mrs. Takatori and Mr. Takatori's younger brother – who just happens to be Persia' to Weiß, and the one who formed them and gives them their missions. It's so convoluted!

Nagi and Farfarello giggled. 

They're cats!

They're cats. Abyssinian, Siberian, Balinese, Bombay, Persia – they're kitty-cats!

Schuldich giggled as well. Ja. And Persia's' two secretaries are Manx and Birman. She put a finger to her cheek and tilted her head. Well, Manx is appropriate.

Ja, _she_ hasn't got a _tail_. Unlike the _guys_.

Get yer mind outta the gutter, Schu.

Schuldich laughed.

Nagi hoped she wasn't blushing. Anything else we could use against them? Like – why are they assassins?

Huh. Hadn't thought of that. Let me check. A few minutes later, she said, Oookay, these are kind of cryptic answers, but this is what I got. Abyssinian – for the one he loves. Siberian – for his own revenge. Bombay – for the truth. Balinese – for the meaning of life.

The meaning of life?

He's not goin' to find the meanin' o' _life_ by bringing _death_ to people. That's loony.

Schuldich sat down suddenly, then sprawled out on the floor and just laughed and laughed and laughed

~~~-~~~

Everyone— Schu, why are you on the floor?

Farf thinks that Kudou is a loony.

But he smiled. Everyone go get changed for going out. We're going to need to help Mr. Takatori try to frighten his son.

Just in time! My rib is all healed.

Schuldich raised an eyebrow at the speed, but said instead, In that case, help me up.

Because I asked. She held a hand out imperiously. 

Nagi gave another little shove. 

Thanks— Oo, _thank_ you, Nagi. A grinning Schuldich let herself lean against Farfarello (where she'd fallen) long enough to plant a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth, and then was off to change. Nagi sighed and followed. 

You're not going to wear anything else?

I already look male, and I dun wanna stress my ribs any more than I have ta.

Brad nodded.

-

How could you let this happen? Takatori Reiji, their boss-of-the-moment, slammed his fists on the desk and scowled. The test subjects disappeared two days ago. I found out about it this morning... He leaned forward. Because the media was going nuts. What were you doing? What are you going to do if this gets out?

Takatori Masafumi smiled his smarmy little smile and Farfarello, on Schuldich's left, fought not to roll her eyes, while Nagi, on her right, repressed a giggle, and Schuldich herself very firmly did _not_ smirk. Brad, on Nagi's other side, remained as impervious as ever. There's no need to worry about that, Father. They'll lose their ability to speak as they become mutated.

The girl with blue hair in the line behind him giggled and hugged her stuffed rabbit. 

**Hmm, you may like her,** Schuldich commented to Nagi.

Masafumi, you don't get it, do you? I've let you have free reign over this company. But if you cannot manage this... And any of this should come back on me... He reached across the desk and grabbed his son by the tie, pulling him closer, and eight of the ten people in the room tensed. I will have to rethink how to handle you.

Masafumi smiled again. I understand, Father. I'll be more careful.

**Such an ugly smile,** Farfarello mused. Nagi stifled another giggle.

The elder Takatori made some sort of disgusted sound in the back of his throat and let go. He turned and stalked out of the office and down the hall. Brad and Nagi kept pace with him and Farfarello and Schuldich took up the rear. 

Are you sure you want to let Mr. Masafumi get away with this?, Brad said. Isn't this why you brought us along?

"This is his last warning. If he makes a mistake again... You take care of it, Crawford.

Yes, sir.

They came to the elevators, and while they waited, Nagi stepped back to form a loose circle-ish formation behind their boss' while Brad stayed by his side. 

**Shall we confuse the enemy?** Nagi asked.

**Hm?**

She shared the location of the hidden cameras. **Turn to me in a bit as if you were talking, but don't move your mouth.**

**You _want_ them to think I'm a telepath?**

**It'll scare them if they figure it out – but they'll be off on the amount of time it takes for us to communicate.**

**Aww, do it,** Farfarello added.

**Fine, fine.** Schuldich smiled mentally and turned to Nagi. **Notice the girls?**

**He wants to be just like his father.** Nagi was amused.

So was Farfarello. **Aww, how cuuuuuuuuuuuuute.**

**Hah.** Schuldich brushed their minds. **Smarter that his pa, though. They're intensely loyal to him – unlike us.**

**Will we have to fight them?** asked Nagi, who was rather envious that they got to be openly female.

**No idea. Brad?**

**Hm?**

**Will we have to fight those girls?**

**Weiß will do that for us. Why are you looking at Nagi?**

**We're creeping people out them and giving them misinformation.**

**Hn.**

Schuldich faced forward again and smirked. **They're called Schrient.**

**Inappropriate.**

**Oh?**

Brad allowed himself to smile just a very tiny little as the elevator arrived. **They're gaudy dolls, not screamers.**

**Well, we don't know that for sure**

**Schu!**

Schuldich didn't snicker. She didn't even snigger. She just kept on smirking and stepped into the elevator. She was a trained assassin, after all.

-----------------------------

**Misura** –   
AWS? Ah, you mean_ Assassin and White Shaman_. Well, the manga _was_ first, and even if I'm going with the car-running-over-Aya idea (geck) it's interesting for the ah relationships shown among Schwarz. Brad is researching volcanoes to blow one up near where Schuldich was Eh Besides, I just managed to get volume two of it at a con recently, and I love that little sequence! ^_^v And yes, Farf thinks that Brad's an angel. It's my explanation for why she develops a crush on him, since the reason why the real' Farf developed one on the real' Brad doesn't work in this story.   
Brad is a very nice guy! And very caring (even if he is off in Africa at the moment) He just doesn't say much.

**Farf's Inspiration** –   
I have _no_ _idea_ who you are playing. It was made up on the fly of the moment – especially since I don't have Mortal Kombat. *myeah*


End file.
